Aun pienso en tí
by TheStupidAfton
Summary: Souma Hiroomi. Perdió algo tan importante para él, no era el final que él esperaba pero tendrá que afrontar todos sus errores.


El amor siempre lo han descrito como algo hermoso y el mejor sentimiento que alguien puede descubrir al tener lo más deseado cerca tuyo. Pero así como hay lo puedes tener, hay personas que no sienten el mismo sentimiento como lo describen. Y en el momento exacto que perdí a la persona que amaba, mis sentimientos cambiaron de percepción al concepto.

Mi vida era miserable, me divertía de la manera más sádica posible para ignorar los problemas profundos que gané a los años, pero en ese preciso momento en que entré a trabajar en el restaurante, mis pensamientos se revolvían al pensar en una persona que conocí; y que a la vez me hacía daño de lo más profundo. La ayuda que te brindaba lo tomé como pasatiempo para estar cerca tuyo, cosa que no tomé muy en cuenta al pensar en el futuro que pasaría.

La primera vez que llegué te vi y, rápidamente me pareciste muy guapo. También supe que estabas enamorado de ella, eras súper predecible pero te molesto que lo dijera y aparte hizo que pensarás mal de mí, que pena.

Cuatro años pasamos juntos dentro de la misma cocina, viendo cómo se unían y dejaban el trabajo alrededor de esos años. ¿Lo recuerdas?, Siempre les decías que ignoraran todo lo que saldría de mí y que sólo se concentraran en su trabajo; con ella no hubo excepción, sabías que le hablaría de ti si me le acercaba y no te causaba ninguna gracia, lo sé, si tu cara pudiera matar ya estuviera muerto desde ese instante.

Sabía tus facciones, cuando cocinabas, hablabas con ella, la escuchabas, cuando me escuchabas, me veías o la veías, siempre tuve celos de como eras con ella. Te relajabas aún cuando solo te describía las comidas y lo que hacía cada día la gerente. Odiabas a la gerente, pero te comportabas lindo con ella; mi envidia de todos los días. Sabía de tu problema de tabaco, siempre la cocina olía a cigarrillo y aunque al principio molestaba un poco mi respiración, me acostumbré a que era como un olor natural en ti que terminó gustándome con el tiempo.

Lo recuerdo todo, la llegada de Taneshima y tú otro blanco para desquitarte por la relación de ella y la gerente; de Inami y su problema con los hombres, que al acercarme para saber sobre ella me lanzó tremendo puñetazo que te pareció divertido; no fue risa, pero con eso pude ver que al sonreír te veías más guapo. Quería repetir aquello, pero el dolor era demasiado. Llegué a la conclusión que no valdría la pena gastarme la cara para aquello.

Los días de descanso eran los peores, No te veía por un día entero. Y aunque tú no me extrañarás, yo lo hacía, ansiando la hora para volver al trabajo. Aún duele, pero no lo sabes.

Te vas a casar ¿No es grandioso? Es el mejor momento de la vida de alguien, saber que tendrás a alguien a su lado por mucho tiempo; dónde juntos pueden formar una linda familia sin necesidad de problemas. Porque cuando te enteraste de lo mío me lo hiciste saber, el claro rechazo que recibí por tu parte sin un poco de corazón. Sé que no sientes nada por mí, elegiste a una persona y no la cambiarás por nada. Lo entiendo, me rompiste el corazón con palabras. Gracias.

Te deseo una gran noche de bodas, sé que te verás súper guapo en traje. Lamentablemente no fuí invitado por lo reciente, pero escribo mis últimas palabras para que después me olvides. Sean felices juntos, cuídense. Una boca lástima lo más preciado.

Felicidades.

Souma Hiroomi.

Firmé y doblé la carta, la puse en el sobre y escribí la dirección del su departamento. Me limpié la pequeña lágrima que salió entre las últimas palabras. Pensar y escribir lo que pasó hace días me seguía doliendo, sé que no era su culpa. Yamada no fue muy discreta al estar hablando de lo que se había enterado.

Yamada ese día se le ocurrió la brillante idea de declarar sus sentimientos hacía mí antes de la boda de ellos dos. Su plan era ir conmigo como pareja, que obviamente rechacé. No por el hecho de que mis sentimientos no eran los mismos, era muy pequeña para mí.

Lo hice lo más amable posible, no quería que me odiara para siempre; yo solo la veía como una pequeña hermana. Lo tomó bien, ella sabía que lo que pasaría y eso fue la peor cosa. Al tomarlo bien lo uso como iniciativa para saber quién ocupaba ese lugar.

Desde días había estado muy sensible por lo de la boda, por lo que sin pensarlo dije su nombre de golpe, cosa que no vi que le sorprendiera. Al saberlo lo gritó tan alto que la pudieron escuchar por todo el restaurante excepto que estaba cerrando y él estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina pero cuando quise escapar lo ví justo en el marco de la puerta. Me sonrojé al instante al pensar que si escuchó lo de antes estaba muerto justo ahí, pero, no se movió hasta que escuchó a Yamada salir del restaurante y en todo ese momento no apartó la vista de mí que ni expresión tenía, pero sabía que lo que estaba sorprendido demasiado.

Al ya estar completamente solos, habló.

—Lo que acabo de escuchar de Yamada...—

—¡Satou! Espera, déjame explicarte mejor, lo que pasa... —

—No, no hay que explicar. Lo escuché todo— Me callé, estaba muy preocupado de lo que diría ahora.

—En serio, creo que lo entiendes mal...— le repliqué mintiendo. Preferiría mentir a que me odiara por siempre.

—¿Eres gay?— preguntó de golpe, sabia que algo malo venía.

—Satou...en serio lo entiendes mal...— Repetí.

—Responde mi pregunta— cada vez me preocupaba más cada que hablaba.

—Eh... No lo sé— Mis manos sudaban por la tensión que crecía.

—¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?—

—¡Yo que sé, lo estás entendiendo todo mal!—

—Souma, responde mi pregunta — Tenía que responderle, su voz cada vez se volvía más fuerte y yo no quería llegar a una discusión.

—Bien, si es lo que quieres escuchar lo diré. Actualmente l-lo soy.—

Lo dije casi sollozando, tenía miedo de lo que respondería.

—¿Y por qué yo?—

—S-solo pasó, no me culpes por ello.—

—Me voy a casar, Souma.—

—L-lo sé, Satou...—

—Eres gay, Souma. Esto nunca sucedería aunque no sintiera algo por Yachiyo. —

—¿Qué...?—

—Lo que estás haciendo está mal. Si sigues con esos sentimientos nunca podrás casarte y tener una familia. Eso es lo que pienso.— mi corazón se destruyó en el instante. No solo me había rechazado, aparte le doy asco. Me remató de inmediato.

—...— Empecé a lagrimear cuando terminó.

Él se fue de inmediato a los vestidores, yo no me moví por lo de antes. No me esperé tal reacción de su parte y no sabía que decir ni que hacer, solamente me quedé en shock.

—Adiós, Souma.— Dijo saliendo de los vestidores y después yéndose del restaurante. Estaba devastado.

Me cambié, cerré el restaurante y me fui directo a mi departamento. Si iba a llorar, todo lo sacaría en mi cueva del resentimiento.

Actualmente estoy bien, preferí cambiar de trabajo y me fuí a más al centro de Japón. Escapé de todo por mi salud mental, pero, siempre lo recordaré. Dándome una lección de cuidar mis palabras para no lastimar a alguien, como él lo hizo conmigo.

Mi primer escrito:(

Perdón si el tipo de escritura está rara:c intenté lo que pude.

(TT)


End file.
